


Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice

by Taming_TheNamanari



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taming_TheNamanari/pseuds/Taming_TheNamanari
Summary: Rainey Cavanaugh is a girl in over her head. Stuck with an abusive boyfriend with no escape but what will happen when her dark haired knight in shining armor walks into the bar one night?
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 11





	1. Nightmears in Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much once again to ArdentLake for putting up with my horrible grammer.
> 
> I hope every one likes the first chapter of this roller coaster ride.

Chapter 1

As Rainey sat on the stand in a packed courtroom, flashes of the past year played in her head like the reel on a movie projector. The prosecutor’s probing question was drowned out by a haunting voice with a southern drawl echoing in her head. “Never again,” it whispered. She snapped to attention, coming out of her thoughts. She locked eyes with the man on trial, his icy blue eyes boring into hers. The prosecutor repeated his question once more, the irritation clear in his voice. She turned her attention back to the man in question.

“I’m sorry. Could you repeat the question once more?” she spoke with a shaking voice.

"I asked whether my client's actions, while extreme, were in self defense?" he paused in the middle for effect and pointed at the gentleman in question.

Now this would be a good time to mention that maybe we are getting ahead of ourselves. You see, this is the end of our story. To understand how we got here, we should go back to a cold September evening a year and a half ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Pulling the jacket tighter around herself to block out the blistering cold breeze, Rainey continued walking with her head hung low. Hiding her tears, the last thing she needed was to be stopped and asked if she needed help. There was no help for her. The man she had come to love was now someone to fear. She was thankful for her job taking her out of the house most nights. She could even sneak free shots, which was one of the best things about being a bartender. The owner knew and didn't care as long as it did not become a problem. She would say the only con was the lack of sleep the job brought with it but honestly, it was worth walking around like a human zombie.

Three months ago she would have said she hated the job for all the reasons she loves it now. Back then her life was normal, her boyfriend treated her like a queen, serving her with flowers and candle lit dinners on a whim. Sadly, he worked days and she worked nights so they only got two hours at home together on the nights she worked. He assured her that the job had nothing to do with his change of behavior but she wasn't convinced. It started with little fights here and there which progressed to name calling. It wasn't long before assault was on the serving tray. 

Most of her paychecks went to concealers to cover the bruises since turtlenecks and long sleeves really didn’t fit the job attire of tank tops and daisy dukes. She could wear her leather pants so if it was really bad she would save some time and just throw those on instead. However, the flinching away from sudden movement and the occasional limp was a bit harder to hide. That’s where a combination of strong will and fear took over, helping her control the overwhelming emotions. Wiping the tears from her eyes as the bouncer came into view, she knew no one had any clue about the hell that took place just behind her fractured porcelain mask.

Tonight was like any other, the bar full of the normal mix of horny husbands, sad divorcees and single scum bags. The women weren't any better. She shook her head as an older woman failed to impress a guy half her age while clearing the bar of empty glasses and tips left behind by way too handsy men. The whistling from the end of the bar had slipped her attention until that action was backed up by the slurred words of the meat head producing them.

“Hey sexy thing! We need shome drinks down heeya!” His group of dickheads cheered him on with their laughter.

Taking a deep breath before turning around and plastering on a fake smile, she made her way to the other end of the bar. She came to rest in front of the group of degenerates, increasing the wattage of her smile.

“What can I get for you boys?” Her smile never wavered as she leaned against the cherrywood bar top.

“Well fer starters, how about yer name?” The gentleman garbled back, catching himself. “I’m Sam and we will have a coupla Budwisers.” 

She rolled her eyes after she turned away and went to grab the bottles and made her way back over. She popped the caps and placed the bottles down with a little too much force, making the beer splash. She noticed the ring on the man's finger and scowled

“The name’s Rainey.” She pointed to his hand as he reached for the bottle. “Your wife know you are here hitting on other women?” The man scowled back at her.  
“You know you should watch yer mouth. I'm here celebrating the birth of my child!” He threw the bottle back and stumbled into his friend.

“So you are here instead of at home with her? Classy. Listen you enjoy that beer because I'm cutting you off.” She walked away before the man could get another word in because she wasn't in the mood tonight. She sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. It read 2 o’clock. The crowd was thinning out and service was only good for ten more minutes. She signaled the DJ to make a last call before starting to clean up. She couldn’t wait until she got home so she could take a nice hot shower and maybe go to sleep. She scoffed to herself. Sleep did not come easy to her since all of this started. The only nice thing about when she got home was by time she got there, Logan was already off to work. So there was at least some peace.

Before Rainey knew it, she was walking out the door and starting her thirty minute trek in the brisk North Carolina air. She was left with walking to and from work after Logan sold her truck in an attempt to limit her movement. Arriving home shortly after 4am, she was so tired she didn't notice the car in the driveway. Placing the key in the lock, she heard the dog on the other side start barking. She opened the door and was jumped on by the 100lb rottweiler waiting for her return.

“Oh Rouge! I’m happy to see you too.” She gave him a kiss on the nose and gently pushed him down “Get down you big oaf.” As she pushed him away, Rainey noticed the light from the kitchen was on. Thinking it strange, she tilted her head and slowly walked in that direction. Maybe Logan left it on but she wasn’t sure, making a frisson of fear run down her back. “Hello? Is someone there?” She grabbed a brass figure off the table in the hallway.

She knew it had to be nothing because Rouge wasn’t freaking out. The dog was hot on her heels though as she rounded the corner. The sight that greeted her made her heart drop from her chest. Logan was sitting at the counter eating in his uniform. Maybe today was a late start which was not unheard of.

“Oh hey, you're still home?” Rainey cleared her throat and set her bag down. Logan slowly looked up at her with a strange gleam to his eyes. The words that came from his mouth crushed her soul.

“They cut hours at the hospital and they let me go.” The words rung like a death knell in her ears.


	2. Somethings got to Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta and editor- ArdentLake Couldn't do it without you! <3 you take the quick ramblings of my mind an make them more beautiful.
> 
> WARNING!! If abuse isnt your cup of tea or you can't handle it maybe sit this chapter out. This is very much an experience taken from my own life.

Rainey knew deep down the morning was going to quickly turn physical if she asked the burning question on her mind but she couldn't help but wonder what Logan was going to do. All she could think about was how she couldn't have him around all the time. Life was barely liveable as it was with him home only part of the time. She slowly edged her way to the fridge for a bottle of water, deciding to poke the bear.

“So, what do you plan to do?” She opened her bottle and quickly moved across the room from him, thinking it would be better to put distance between them.

“Oh gee, I don’t know babe! I thought I would take sometime off and do whatever the fuck I want.” By the time he finished, Logan was already standing from his chair with a menacing look to his muddy brown eyes. Rainey’s mind was running wild, cursing and calling herself stupid for asking. Maybe she did it in the hopes that one of these times he would slip and finally go too far, freeing her from the cycle of pain and suffering of not knowing when he would strike next. It was a prey and predator situation. Logan was like a big cat playing with his food before swallowing her whole. 

“Well what about the house? I can’t afford all the bills on my salary. We will end up losing everything!” She threw her hands in the air out of complete disgust.

Logan stalked across the room toward her and came toe to toe with her. Rainey was dwarfed in his shadow. Her five foot two and one hundred and sixty five pound frame was nothing compared to his six foot four heavily muscled body. The fox-like grin on his face should have been enough to tell her to back away now but she didn’t move. Could it have been that she was frozen in fear or may it have been a bit of that liquid courage left over from the alcohol she had drunk making her stand her ground? She felt unsure.

“You know darling, that doesn’t sound like my problem. Unlike you I have a place to go and I have people that love and care about me. Not to mention, the love of a good woman who follows my every word.” The last part of his speech came out as a growl, a clear sign that a slap was coming.

Before Rainey even had a chance to open her mouth, she was knocked to the floor by an open handed slap to her right cheek. It happened so quickly the only indication of its occurrence was the taste of iron in her mouth and the intense stinging on the right side of her face. As she looked up at him, the utter insanity of the situation made her burst out in laughter, completely contradicting the tears pouring down her face. The angry red mark glowed against her porcelain skin, showing each finger clear as day. With a sneer, Logan leaned down to grab her by the throat and ripped her to her feet. 

“What’s wrong sweetie? Why don’t you stand up and face me when I’m talking to you?” He slammed her against the wall, making her cry out.. “See, this is why you can't find a good man. You are too unruly. I have been kind to you. I have given you everything! Yet, you disrespect me.” That crazy grin never leaving his face.

Rainey’s air supply was fading and he knew it. The edges of her vision were becoming fuzzy. With her mouth filling up with blood, she used the only defence she had and spit in his face. The grip on her throat was gone as she tumbled to the floor, gasping for air and trying to drag herself away from him.

“You stupid bitch!” Logan wrapped her hair around his hand, halting any escape plan she had and pulled her head around to look at him. Another heavy handed slap cracked across her face, splitting her lip. Blood splattered the dark plush carpet, blending in perfectly. The deep color lent no hint to the crime that was happening. The splatter blended in with the hundreds of others spread throughout the house. The pain in her scalp let up as Logan let go of her hair. Rainey could tell by the slight sting left behind that he had most likely broken the skin.

She barely had time to gather her thoughts before the onslaught of kicks to her torso started. She balled up the best she could to protect her internal organs. It was all she could do. As she lay there being used like a human soccer ball, she wondered if he had snapped this time. Would this be the end? No sound escaped her even when she could feel the cracking of her ribs. She didn’t know how much time had passed before he must have gotten bored with not getting a reaction. The ringing in her ears gave way to silence and she dared to untuck her head from its safe position close to the chest.

Logan was grabbing his keys and jacket, heading for the door. Rainey waited till she heard his car leave before dragging herself to the closest wall. She leaned against the wall for a while, her breathing coming in shallow pants. The ringing in her ears was back and it felt as if her brain was beating against her skull. Rouge came to lay next to her and she reached out a bloody hand to scratch his ear as silent tears ran down her face. The room faded to black as all the adrenaline and energy she had dwindled away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until mid afternoon that her body had regained the strength it needed to retain a conscious state of being. Eyelids heavy, the blinding afternoon sun made it difficult to open her eyes. Rainey blinked a few times to adjust quicker and stop the stinging. Rouge had not left her side while she slept and noticing she was awake, he rested his head in her lap. Looking around, she noticed the dozen red roses on the counter with a card stuffed in them. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at Logan’s weak attempt at an apology. Did he honestly think she would ever forgive him for this? After sitting in the same position for a few more minutes, she decided she had to get up and clean off the dried blood. 

Rainey felt she had enough time to wallow in her own self pity so she struggled to get up from her position against the wall. She bit her tongue to hold back the scream that threatened to rip from her throat. All the muscles and bones in her torso screamed, sending searing waves of pain throughout her body. As she slowly got to her feet, Rouge jumped to attention and stood as close to her as he could so there would be something to lean on.

“Good boy Rouge.” She reached out to his head to lovingly pet the dog. He looked up at her and it was almost as if you could see the pain in his eyes. Rainey had rescued him from the shelter a year before she had met Logan. The poor thing had been in a situation much like her own. He had been used as a bait dog for a fighting ring, beaten senseless and left for dead. So he knew when she needed help.

Before Rainey knew it, the reflection of her battered face was staring back at her. The girl looking back was someone she didn't know. It felt like there should have been tears but there were none left. Rage bubbled up from within her, making her bring her fist to meet the mirror, shards of the reflective surface flying past her. It took a few moments before the pain in her hand took over.

“Oh fuck that hurt! Why did I do that?” Holding her hand, she shuffled over to turn on the shower. After turning on the cool water, Rainey turned over her hand inspecting the knuckles.They were going to need wrapping so they wouldn't get infected. Luckily there wasn’t any glass embedded in her skin. Because she had slept most of the day, there wasn’t much time left until she had to go to work but she needed to cover up all her bruises. She wouldn’t have any time to eat but this had become a common occurrence so she didn’t really care.

The shower had been painful but refreshing. Washing away the dried blood felt as if she had lost 10 lbs. With an hour before she needed to be on her way to work, Rainey pulled the make up bag from the drawer. The handprint around her neck and the black eye were easy to hide but not so easy to conceal were the split lip, busted knuckles and bruised rib cage. Something had to give way soon because she didn’t know if her body would make it through this again. 

It took 15 minutes just to slip on a tight black V-neck and her leather pants. Tieing her sneakers also proved to be challenging as bending her body in half would send stabbing pain through her side, taking the breath from her lungs. Glancing at her wrist watch and noting the time, she was on her way out the door and off to work. Little did she know this night would prove to not be like any other.


	3. The Knight

Two hours into her shift, things were starting to get difficult. No matter what amount of painkillers she downed, the results remained the same. Cutting out early was definitely not an option. Not with that demon at home. Because it was a saturday night, she had help on the weekend so she was thankful for that. Especially since the two bartenders with her were close friends. Nancy was short and curvy with a sassy streak a mile wide that covered up a deep well of warmth. Toby was of middling height and slim, always ready to take his flamboyance up to eleven. They were really quite a pair, constantly ping-ponging off each other and making Rainey's sides split with laughter.

Rainey had yet to see Toby this evening which she was thankful for because Nancy had already questioned her intensely. As the thought crossed her mind, it was like a speak of the devil moment. A bucket of Ice slammed down on the counter next to her, making her jump. She eyed Toby with trepidation.

“You know I don’t mind cleaning up after ya’ll but….” Toby paused to peer at Rainey’s face closely and hooked his finger under her chin, making her look at him. “Jesus Rainey! What did you do? Get into a fight with a doorway?” He placed his hands on his hips, lips tightening and waiting for her answer.

“No, it’s no big deal! I was only playing with Rouge and caught a paw to the face.” She tried to laugh it off but only came off awkward. Toby tilted his head, a look of disapproval written on his face and shook his finger at her.

“Oh no, don’t ya’ll try to pull that shit young lady! You are wearing more concealer than a teenager trying to hide hickeys from their parents. Trust me, I grew up with extremely strict christian parents so I know what I’m talking about.” 

“You may as well give up Tobes! I already tried to do an interrogation!” Nancy chimed in from the other end of the bar where she was washing glasses. Toby looked back at Nancy, false hurt on his face.

“Are you telling me that you started without me? What happened to Chocolate Dynamite and Boy Wonder with the good cop bad cop dynamic duo?! I am wounded!” He slapped a hand to his forehead in an over-dramatic fashion, making Nancy roll her eyes. Rainey chuckled and started edging away slowly.

“Well If y’all have nothing to hold me on, I guess I am free to go cause I have work to do.” She scampered off to help guests that had just arrived, trying to ignore the sound of her friends quibbling about letting her get away. She hoped they wouldn’t be able to corner her again.

Thankfully the next hour or so had gone quietly. No probing questions, just the occasional joke in passing. It was a little after eleven, which meant the restaurant workers would start pouring in soon. As she was setting up for the small rush they were about to receive, a figure appeared in the doorway and looked around. Nancy was quickly at her side, leaning down to talk into her ear. 

“Honey, check out the tall glass of milk that just walked in. I’d like to take a sip of that!” Nancy purred, waggling her eyebrows.

“Nanc, I am a committed woman. I don’t have time to look at other men! Plus, you know Logan doesn’t like that.” She kept her head down, refusing to look at the gentleman by the door. Toby didn’t help matters by spiriting over to them excitedly.

“Oh my Jesus, did ya’ll see the beautiful man that just walked in? I swear, he is an absolute angel sent down to earth!.”

“Oh, I seen him but the Virgin Mary here can’t be bothered because it would upset His Royal Majesty! Besides I saw him first you know there are rules!” Toby rolled his eyes and lightly placed his hands on Rainey’s cheeks, moving her eyes to their intended target. 

“Well, what that asshole doesn’t know don’t hurt him love. Besides, you are just window shopping not buying the product. My credit on the other hand is unlimited.”

Rainey took in the object of her friends' affections. He was about six foot and two hundred ten pounds with jet black hair in a loose quaff. His jaw line was so sharp it looked like it could cut glass. The most striking feature though were his eyes, an icy blue that almost glowed under the stage lighting from the dance floor. She would be lying if she said the man was anything but drop dead gorgeous. As they were admiring him, his attention turned to them.

Nancy and Toby fumbled and tried to look busy as if they had just been caught by their boss but Rainey’s eyes never wavered. It felt as if they were sizing each other up. An unexplainable chill ran down her spine, his gaze looking right through her into the very core of her soul. Looking back down at the glasses she was washing she couldn’t place this feeling inside her. This feeling like a magnet pulling her wanting to find out more about him but at the same time saying to run. Rainey was pulled from her thoughts by Nancy talking to her.

“Earth to Rainey?!” Nancy was snapping in front of her face. “Did you hear me?” Rainey shook her head to organize her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, zoned out there for a moment. What did you say?” Nancy sighed and shook her head.

“Wow, don’t even know him yet and he has you trippin? What I said was if he sits at this side of the bar he is all mine. If he decides to sit over there on the left half of the bar he is all yours. Tobes doesn’t get a chance cause I don’t think he bats for the home team.”  
Rainey looked at her with disbelief. 

“Fine! You really hate my boyfriend that much that you want to play matchmaker. I'll bite.” She went to walk away but turned back around. “But know this. It will never work.”   
Nancy rolled her eyes

“Yes I dislike that man you are with! There is something off about him. You don’t want to see it but me and Toby do. You need to get away from him.” Peeking over Rainey’s shoulder, Nancy nudged her.. “Looks like you are up, Rain. Be nice.” She gave a mocking laugh before making her way toward the man. If only Nancy knew how right she was about Logan. Sadly, it was too late to get out. 

Watching the gentleman take a seat, she studied his every feature and move. He awoke a curiosity in her as she followed his movements. She took in the way his long slender fingers tenderly picked up the drink menu. A gentle touch for what looked like such strong hands. Moving up to take in the look on his face, he seemed to be confused and distracted but his eyes. God, those eyes would haunt her. There was pain in them. It may have gone unnoticed by a normal person but when your soul has been crushed, you tend to notice the same pain in others. After five minutes of looking over the menu, he placed it back in the holder. That was her cue to approach. Coming to rest in front of him, she plastered on the fake smile. 

“Good evening can I get you something?” Her insides were churning at the smell of his delicious cologne. It was definitely high end and intoxicating. Fear and carnal desire argued inside, coming to a boiling point as he finally spoke.

“I’d like to order a drink please.” The words dripped from his mouth like honey, his drawl wiping her mind of all thought. Oh boy, she was in trouble. Maybe she should just hand this one over to Nancy. I mean she tried, right? That is what Nancy wanted. Rainey shook her head a little, grasping at determination. It was time to stop running from things. She said the first thing that came to mind. 

“You got your ID?” The man lifted an eyebrow at the question, making her mentally facepalm herself for such a stupid question. He was clearly over 21. He shrugged and reached into his back pocket for his ID. It seemed to move in slow motion. Once retrieving it he held it out to her with a quirk to his lips, his icy blue eyes screaming his judgement at her.

“You do know I had to show my ID at the door, right? Work here long?” Rainey took the small plastic rectangle from his hand, the sarcasm had not gone unnoticed. It was the same behavior she had adapted to deal with her pain. Looking it over, she went to the D.O.B. June 1st,1978, legal for sure. Maybe asking for his ID wasn't a bad idea after all. She could learn his name without having to ask. She peered at his name. Charles Lincoln Neal III was waiting with thinned lips as she looked up at him then slid the ID across the bar. 

"Alright Charles, what can I get for ya?" She gave him her best thousand watt smile.

"It's Link actually and I'll take a whiskey sour please." Her smile was not returned. The smile melted away as her face gave way to somewhat of a puppy that just let their owner down.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to over step. I'll be right back with your drink sir." It was Link's turn to look confused as she walked away. He didn't think he had been rude when correcting her. Honestly, he couldn't figure out what went wrong. It only took Rainey a couple minutes to make the drink and she made her way back to him and sat it on a napkin. 

"You want to pay by the drink or open a tab?" She absently played with something under the counter, unable to look him in the eyes. 

"Thank you. I would like to open a tab please. I'm gonna need a lot to wash away what I am going through." He took a sip of his drink and a look of approval came across his face. 

Rainey turned to the computer typing in his name LINK and sighed. it was gonna be a long night.


	4. The Ugly Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Mention of rape

It had been a week since Rainey met Link. The man was mysterious, hiding behind a self made emotional suit of armor. Link would show up like clock work at 10:45 every night but she hadn't learned much about him. All she knew was he was newly single and that he was a music producer with his best friend. She had met his best friend on the 4th night Link came to the bar. He was a tall man and much bulkier than Link with a lion's mane for a head of hair. With green eyes and a full beard, his demeanor was friendlier than that of Link. Nancy had tried her luck but was quickly shot down by the wedding ring adorning his finger.

Things hadn’t gotten easier at home either with the beatings now fueled by alcohol and rage. Mercilessly he would beat on her by night and by day leave presents as a way to try and win her affections. Aside from the weak attempts to apologize, there was no sign of Logan in the daytime. He spent those with Rebecca. Rainey tried to think of her as ‘the other girl’ but had a sneaking suspicion she herself was the true ‘other girl’.

Rainey was three hours into her shift for the night and the ice had run out. Toby wasn’t on shift due to calling out sick but she knew that was because he had partied too hard the night before. She grabbed the five gallon bucket from under the counter with a sigh.

“Hey Nanc! I’m gonna go grab more ice for the wells” Nancy gave her a thumbs up, too busy with customers to do anything else. The ice machine was in the alley just behind the bar, the only light was the red caution light beside the door.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out the door. She wouldn't lie about the eerie silence and dim lighting terrifying her. Rainey started humming to herself as a distraction back to the rest of the ally and head in the ice machine making her vulnerable. The cracking of some glass stopped her dead, heart beating wildly.. After a moment of pure silence, she carried on. She didn’t see the shadowy figure advancing toward her with malice. Without warning, Rainey's head was ripped back and quickly thrust forward cracking her face off the edge of the machine. This action was repeated a few more times before her body went limp and her vision faded.

~~~~~~  
Rainey woke up some time later, head pounding. She struggled to roll over onto her stomach to try to get up.That was when the burning pain between her legs hit, indicating she had been raped. A sob racked her body as she stumbled into the door. Luckily, the door led to a dimly lit hallway connecting to the bathrooms. She bounced off the walls like a ping pong ball, everything dead silent. No music, no loud drunken idiots, not even her own sobs could be heard. Falling through the door of the single stall bathroom, she flipped the lock before curling up against the far side wall.

LINK’S POV

Link had arrived at his normal time and took the seat at the end of the bar. Looking around, he noticed there was someone missing. The cute blond bartender who always served him wasn’t anywhere to be seen, piquing his curiosity. He noticed Nancy at the other side of the bar and hooked his finger to call her over. He was determined to find out what was going on. Nancy sprinted over to him and leaned over the bar to talk to him.

“What’s up beautiful?” Ignoring her term of endearment, he leaned in so he didn't have to raise his voice. 

“Where’s your little blond friend tonight? She call in sick?” Nancy leaned back to look around with confusion.

“No! She was just here.” Link watched her behavior, noticing she seemed a little panicked. Her breathing had accelerated and her eyes flickered back and forth rapidly. Reaching across the bar, he grabbed her arm.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Nancy turned to look at him, eyes watering.

“About an hour ago! I have been so busy I didn't even notice.” Link nodded slowly, knowing the girl was in trouble. He had been watching her closely for the last week. Her friends seemed to be easily fooled but not him. Not with the slight limps and how she seemed to cake on concealed and foundation. He had noticed winces of pain when she thought no one was looking. Someone was hurting her and he knew it.

“What was she doing the last time you saw her?” Nancy shook her head

“She was going to get ice for the wells. The ice machine is in the alleyway behind the bar.” She pointed to a doorway that led to the hall. “It’s through there.” Link looked to the door and nodded, immediately taking off for the door. Link made his way into the alley and saw the door of the ice machine was open. There was thick sticky blood coating the door jam, seeming black as tar under the red light. Looking down at two small puddles of the same liquid on the concrete, he knew he needed to find her fast. Looking for any idea of where she headed, he noticed a few spots of blood and a partial foot print leading back inside. She must be hiding inside somewhere but she couldn't have gotten far with that kind of blood loss.

Heading back inside, Link followed the footprints down the hall till he came to rest at the women's restroom door. Placing an ear to the cherrywood surface, he heard whimpering inside. It had to be her. Without thinking, he took a step back and kicked the lock to bust the door open. There she was curled up against the wall, blond hair matted and stained red. Her sobs were quiet, barely audible. Slowly approaching her, he bent down.

“Who did this to you?” Moving her hair to the side, he uncovered a perfect handprint adorning her neck like a demented necklace. It proved his theory that she was being hurt by someone. The hand print was starting to yellow around the edges. He never did get her name but Link knew she needed help so he pulled out his phone to make a quick call before gently scooping her up bridal style. Rainey instantly began fighting and wiggling around he tightened his grip slightly. “Hey, it’s ok! It’s only Link. I’m gonna get you help, ok? Everything will be alright, I promise..” The little bit of energy she had left was spent and once again she was out.

RAINEY’S POV

Rainey opened her swollen and bloodshot eyes slowly, wincing from the bright white light coming in the window and stinging her already battered eyes. The stark white room was broken up by a set of billowy drapes fluttering from the soft autumn breeze. A pair of open french doors showed a large field where she could see horses roaming. Was she in a hospital somewhere? Or maybe this was heaven. The sound of someone clearing their throat scared the ever living shit out of her. Turning to see who was there, her eyes met the Icy blue orbs that haunted her every dream. He was holding out a glass of water for her. She took the glass, genuinely puzzled. 

“Where am I?” Rainey tried to move in order to drink but before she knew it, Link was on his feet helping her to sit up.

“You are at my home. I found you last night and you needed help.” Rainey nodded quietly downing the glass of water gratefully.

“Wouldn’t a hospital have been a better option?” He moved over to stand in the doorway overlooking the horse pasture. 

“Tell me, would you have wanted to go to the hospital and answer all their questions? Not that I too won’t have questions but I'll at least be nicer about it.” Rainey could only nod she didn’t know if she should be scared or thankful. “Now for my first question. You know my name but what's yours?” Rainey swallowed, working up the courage to speak. The last man she told her name to ended up beating her. What did it matter now? Nothing this man could do would be worse then what had already been done.

“My name is Rainey...Rainey Cavanaugh.”


	5. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-uploaded fully edited

After a light lunch, Link had left her so she could get some rest. Unfortunately, Rainey couldn’t sleep. She felt restless, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She was still shaky on her feet but something told her to have a look around. The house was jaw-dropping. There was crown molding with elaborate scrollwork and plenty of mahogany furniture, crystal gleaming from every corner. They were far from town. Not that weren't some nice houses in town but nothing this extravagant. The house seemed to be too nice for a small music producer. There was definitely more to this man's story and she needed to figure it out. Peeking out the door, she listened for any sound of life. Being greeted by silence, she decided it was safe and slipped into the hallway. Rainey tried to figure out where a study might be.

After a 20 minute search of the first floor, she was no farther ahead than before. Tiptoeing up the grand staircase, she couldn't help but wonder how Link had landed this house. She didn’t know much about him so it was possible he had inherited it but she wasn't sold on it. Ok, maybe she was kind of a distrustful person but there was something odd about this whole setup. Cresting the stairs, Rainey noticed two large wooden doors. One of them was open slightly, beckoning her inside. Slipping through the small opening, she was greeted by a large office. 

The walls were lined with bookshelves crammed with books of all kinds. Rainey ghosted her fingers along with the bindings with care, raising her eyebrows at some of the more eclectic titles. Walking behind the desk, she took a seat in the plush leather chair. She was immediately faced with a framed picture that had Link sitting next to a man. The picture would probably never get a second glance from most people but Rainey recognized that man and it sent shivers down her spine. Her mind and heart racing, she turned to the drawer and started rummaging through them.

There didn’t appear to be anything of interest, just business cards, receipts, and a couple of songbooks. Moving some papers to the side in the top right drawer, Rainey noticed a small circle cut out in the bottom of the drawer and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Hooking her finger into the hole, she pulled the panel loose revealing a well cared for Glock 22 laying in red velvet. Gingerly taking it out of its hiding place, she checked the safety and inspected the gun, careful to keep it pointed away from her. She noticed immediately the clip had been upgraded to the 22 capacity from the standard 15 rounds. She knew it was loaded by the weight in her hand and ejected the clip to double-check. Definitely loaded. She slid the clip back into place, carefully considering the gun. It was a standard issue for NYPD so it seemed strange for Link to own a gun like this. Rainey had always wanted to be a cop and all these little details sent her intuition tingling. Rainey was so distracted by piecing together what clues she had that she didn't notice the figure standing by the door until he spoke. 

“Are you looking for something?”She snapped the gun up in a flash, finger carefully off the trigger and narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the yellow folder in Link's hand. “You know it’s rude to snoop around.” A smile was spread across his face but quickly faded. For a split second, she wanted to put the gun down but she couldn't do it. This man was not who he claimed to be.

“Who are you?”

“Come on Rainey, put the gun down and we will talk.” Link slowly took a step forward and stopped in his tracks.

“Don't come any closer! Who the hell are you? You come into my bar, seeming like this sad lonely music producer and now I see you live in this huge, fancy ass house. A picture of a member of the Mafia sitting on your desk, pretty as you please? Two and two don’t add up.” Rainey gestured at him wildly with the gun, panic and fear taking her over. Link had lost his patience, growling through gritted teeth 

“Well if you would put down the fucking gun, I would explain everything! I’m trying to help you but you are making this very hard on me by your insinuations. Your problems could all go away if you let me help.” 

“Don’t raise your voice at me please! I don’t want to shoot you.” Rainey was shaking her head in short, jerky movements. Everything in her body was saying take the shot but there was a little voice in her head telling her to listen to what he had to say. Taking a deep breath Link walked over to her and stopped just short of her, the barrel of the gun resting against his chest. If she pulled the trigger, a bullet would rip straight through his heart and dropping him on the spot.

“You won’t shoot.” He tilted his head and smiled at her. This was an exercise in trust for both of them. Rainey swallowed the lump in her throat and with her hands shaking, she lowered the gun. Tears were stinging her eyes as she handed the gun over to Link.

“Answer my questions please. I need to know who you are and what is going on. My life is hard enough as it is.” Taking the gun from her, Link slipped it into his chest holster. 

“I promise I haven't lied to you, just left some details out for your safety. Now though, I realize you need help. Your safety is at risk.” She watched him closely, all the while looking for a quick exit if need be.

“What are you some kind of cop? FBI, undercover, some kind of bullshit like that?” Link chuckled and shook his head, taking a seat. He crossed his legs, one knee neatly placed over the other. He appeared to be the perfect picture of a gentleman.

“Not exactly. The men I work for have their own laws and you see, they don't take kindly to pigs that beat women. Nor do I.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t know who attacked me last night and I never saw his face.” Rainey flopped back in the chair crossing her arms, trying to hide her unease.  
Link dropped the folder on the desk, eyes narrowed.

“Alright. Good thing I’m not interested in him right now.” He flipped the folder open and revealed surveillance style photos of the house she lived in. The photos even showed her and most importantly, Logan. Pointing to the man in the photos he sat forward. “This prick is who I want more on What's his name?” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she mindlessly flipped through the photos. Clearing her throat, she spoke shakily. 

“That’s my boyfriend and his name is Logan. Logan Kahley.” She continued to look through them. She saw him with a girl going to dinner and loving her. “I don’t really know this girl though. I mean, I knew he had someone else but there was not much I could do about it.”

“So not only does he use you as a human punching bag but he cheats on you too. Why do you stay with someone like that? There is help you know.” Standing from his seat, Link made his way around the desk and knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his. “Let me help you. Just trust me. I know it seems like a far cry but please Rainey, he will kill you if this keeps going. It would be a waste of such a pretty soul.” Rainey wasn't sure how to feel. She wanted to ask to go home but the promise of help with her situation was tempting. 

“What should I do? If I go home now, he might kill me. For all I know, the man that attacked me was sent by him.” Link smiled at her soothingly.

“Darlin’, I already told you I would protect you. You can stay here as long as you like. The house has 5 bedrooms, take your pick.” He closed the file and removed it from the desk. “In the meantime, I’m gonna get this to my friends so Mr. Kahley can get what he deserves.” He was on the way out when she mumbled.

“I have to get Rouge, my dog. Logan’ll kill him just to get at me.” Rainey looked at Link, pleading in her eyes. “Please. He is all I have.” He rubbed his head and sighed.

“Fuck me. Alright, come on. I suppose you’ll need clothes too.”


	6. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not run through a proper beta

The ride to Rainey’s house took about 45 minutes. Most of the car ride was silent only the faint sound of music could be heard. She occupied half her time watching the trees fly by and wondering what would happen if Logan was home when they arrived. The other half she focused her attention on Link, his focus was on the road none the wiser to her prying eyes. She studied his features racking her brain to figure him out the man was full of mystery yet she was drawn to the unknown. Did he truly want to help her or were his intentions more sinister? Normally it came so easy to her judging a person's character then again she seemed to be attracted to a little bit of danger. It was like holding a roman candle that could blow at any moment. 

Rainey tilted her head like a confused puppy as she looked him over head to toe. Starting at the top with his hair it was black with the stark contrast of silver fathered through sprinkled in like the stars against a midnight sky. She wondered if it was just as soft as it looked, fighting the urge to reach out and comb her fingers through Rainey moved on. Link’s jawline was showing the first signs of stubble ‘maybe he would look good with facial hair’ then again it could take away from his sharp features that drew her in even farther. His clothes were much more professional today than she had seen him in before. When he would come to the bar it was in a casual dress t-shirt and pants. Today though he wore all black his button-down tucked into his slacks, leather shoes polished to perfection. The Glock she found in the desk drawer earlier strapped into his shoulder holster seamlessly blending into the ensemble. 

Arriving at the house Rainey shared with the monster she noted the house would be empty. Link pulled into the driveway across the street and shut off the car turning to her. “Is he here? I can come in with you to help.” She shook her head reaching for the door handle.

“No, I would rather go by myself. He isn't even home most likely with that other woman.” Stepping out of the car she took a deep breath making a mental list of what to grab since she wouldn't be able to take everything. Not realizing she had been frozen in place for a few minutes by the time Link spoke

“Are you ok?” He was standing right in front of her hands on her shoulders. “I don’t think you should go in alone. I can help you grab your things.” Snapping out of her thoughts Rainey looked up at him 

“I’m sorry I was making a list of what to grab. I’ll be quick. I'm just grabbing the dog and a backpack of clothes.” She slid past him running across the street. Slipping the key into the lock she wasn't greeted by the normal barking which made her move faster. Throwing the door Rainey ran around looking for the dog when she didn't spot him she decided to call out to him ”Rouge! Buddy where are you?!” Getting quiet for a moment there was a faint whining coming from the basement bolting for the stairs and taking them two at a time she found herself on the cold concrete floor in seconds. Looking around she spotted the tiny cage in the corner. Rogue was curled in the back corner with no food or water. Rainey jogged over to let the dog free when he came out of the cage. It seemed like all his life was gone licking her face a few times but nothing like the jumping around spaz he normally was.

“Come one Rouge let's get out of here.” Making her way back upstairs Rainey grabbed the duffle bag and one of her backpacks. Once in the bedroom she haphazardly emptied the drawers once complete she made her way to the closet dropping to the floor she moved a few boxes to access the hidden panel behind them. Reaching inside and removing a small lockbox. Rainey had been saving her tips for a few years now and the box was stuffed with cash, tossing it into the backpack she made her way back into the bedroom grabbing her jewelry. The earrings that her late grandmother passed down to her were missing. “That son of a bitch!” It was the one true thing of meaning in there and Logan knew it. 

She only had her laptop left to grab slinging the bags over her shoulder Rainey moved to the living room. As she rummaged through the drawer where her laptop usually called home the doorknob jingled. Her head shot up in that direction, hoping that Link being the bullheaded man he seemed to be didn’t listen to her and was making his way inside. Little did she realize the red Dodge Challenger had pulled up outside a detail not missed by Link. as the door swung open she was greeted with the sight of Logan all the blood drained from her face and she froze. 

Logan looked up after closing the door noticing her and the bags at her feet. “Where have you been? And where do you think you're going?” He placed his keys on the hook by the door. Making his way to the hall closet as he continued to speak. “You know I was out looking for you. Went to your work had to cry and act like I cared what happened to you.” Reaching behind the door he produced a baseball bat taking slow calculated steps toward her. 

Rainey was praying that Link had noticed the car and would come to save her. It’s not Like she had a phone to call him it had been broken during the rape the night before. Placing her back against the wall she tried her best to speak. “I was raped Logan not that you care that much as you so lovely stated someone helped me and I was in their care last night.” He was only feet away from her now she caught a flash of black race past the window. As her attention went back to Logan with a split second to react as the bat whistled toward her head dropping to the floor she nearly missed being hit.

The next thing she knows the front door flies off the hinges and Link is across the room in two strides gun to the back of Logan's neck. “Drop the bat fuck face.” Rainey watched as Logan froze a smile spread across his face.

“Or what you gonna shoot me, wise guy. Tell me is she worth it? Damaged goods she’ll never put out now the stupid bitch always playing the victim.” laughing as he started to raise the bat.

The murderous look on Link’s face was terrifying yet oddly arousing. As he spoke Link pushed the gun against his spine. “Tell me Logan you're a nurse if I shoot you right now one of two things could happen yes? One you could be forever paralyzed or two I could tilt up just ever so slightly and go right through the brain stem instant death. I’m sure by now you can tell I’m not a nice guy. See I prefer option one the one where you suffer the most pain and then have to live the rest of your life in a wheelchair.” 

The bat clattered to the floor in front of her as she continued to watch Link unsure of his intentions. He smiled not removing the gun “Good boy.” as the fell from his mouth he drew back the gun before bringing it back down with force shoving the butt of the gun into Logan’s skull dropping him on the spot. Looking at her panting he spoke “You alright? I couldn't get in I didn't want to break the door but it was the only way.” He reached out to help her up after holstering his gun. 

Rouge slowly made his way over sniffing at Link before licking his hand which was odd seeing as he hated most men. He reached out to pat him on the head “That’s a good doggy you are so sweet I hope the bad man didn't hurt you. I have a vet on call. He comes out for the animals on the ranch I'll call him when we are done here.”

Turning toward Logan”s unconscious body he shook his head “You know I didn't want to have to drag your big ass across the house.” Rainey watched on as Link reached down, taking his ankles into his hands and drag him down the hall to the master bedroom. Leaving little spots of blood in his wake she followed behind to see what the man was up to. Rounding the corner just in time to see him thrust the man onto the bed and grab the climbers rope from around his shoulder.  
“You just carry rock climbing rope around with you?” She didn't even startle the man before her as she leaned on the door frame. Link turned to look at her as he placed Logan's wrist against the headboard.

“Um no I only brought this incase he got squirrely which he did.” Turning back to his handy work the intricately tied knots executed a few times before. He paused as he made his way to the foot of the bed. “And this rope ain’t for rock climbing it’s for bondage it’s supposed to be used to tie people up. Though I admit I’m normally having more fun when using it.” 

Rainey tilted her head a little shocked. “ Alright, Mister Gray I’m gonna leave you to your handy work then.”

Link shot up straight and the look of hurt on his face. “Mama, I am offended I find those books highly inaccurate. Besides, my red room would put his to shame.” Looking at her the whole time as he finished tying the last knot. “And I prefer Daddy or Sir if we are gonna go there.” Giving her a predatory grin that sent chills down her spine the blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks turning her red as a tomato.

Rainey took a deep shaky breath and she wouldn't admit the fact that she was super turned on by everything that was happening. She didn't even know what this man wanted was it just to save her or did he want more. Like Logan said she was damaged goods who would want her now. They had loaded her stuff up in the car and were on their way back to Links place this ride was different he spoke.

“You were blushing like the virgin Mary back there you can't tell me y'all have never been tied up before?” He rolled the window down in the back seat so Rogue could get some fresh air.

Rainey shook her head. “No, I haven’t been. I guess I’m boring plain old vanilla. I don’t even have a safe word.”

He was surprised normally most people had tired at least something a little risky by now. “ I mean did you want to try it?” As soon as the words left his lips he was mentally slapping himself ‘way to go Neal now she is gonna be scared of you.’ to cover his ass he scrambled for words “What I meant was in the past did you ever want to try something crazy I’m just gonna shut up now.”

Rainey chuckled after all she had seen this man do in the last half an hour an emotion like flustered seemed impossible but he sure did look cute while doing it. He went from an aggressive pit bull to a little puppy in no time flat. “It’s ok I’ll answer it not that I never wanted to, I just never meant anyone that one knew what they were doing or two felt comfortable with.” She smiled, turning her attention back to the road with a chuckle “By the way wounded puppy looks good on you.”

This time it was Links turn to blush as they pulled into the long drive leading to his house. He liked her a lot hence the reason he was saving her he wanted to show her how a real man should treat a woman. Hopefully, her joking around meant she was opening up a little and maybe there was a chance. Placing the car in park he figures he would press his luck a little farther at dinner.


End file.
